


Something to Laugh About

by orphan_account



Series: romantic fuckery [1]
Category: The Pack (Minecraft)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, essentially just vikklan rolling around on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you even going to do, jagstar123?" Lachlan asks, raising his eyebrow and trying to look cool and unaffected but unable to stop the excited grin taking over his face.</p><p>Vikk simply smirks down at him and sighs.</p><p> "Ah, Little Lachy. So young, so naive-"</p><p> "I'm less than a month younger than you!"</p><p>"Do not disrespect your elders and betters!" Vikk commands, making Lachlan huff out a tiny laugh against his will, because Vikk really is funny. Vikk's eyes get a little warmer, in a way that Lachlan has learned to describe as fond. It makes his tummy scrunch up like it's full of sizzling creepers, ready to blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Laugh About

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this in my life and it was nowhere to be found.
> 
> Solution: write it myself.
> 
> This is my first time writing and actually finishing a fic outside of my main fandom for two years wowowowow
> 
> P.S alternate universe where Vikk and Lachlan share a house with their own offices but still Skype from their separate rooms so this fic can happen

"Naaaaah."

"Lachlan-"

"No."

"But Lachlan-"

" _No,_ Vikk."

"But it'll be fun!" He whines, the rapidly rising pitch making Lachlan quickly yank his headphones away from his ears. Vikk's mouth keeps moving, no doubt whinging even more to try and convince him to pull this utterly ridiculous prank that will get them both killed (Lachlan was taught about peer pressure in middle school enough to know this is it), and the latter can't help the childish glee that flares up inside him at the sight, causing him to snigger, biting his lip. When Vikk keeps talking, Lachlan says airily,

"I can't hear you, you know."

Vikk's expression immediately switches from _pure fucking satanic grin_ to irritation, mouth working quickly as he shakes his fist at the screen. Lachlan laughs even more, commenting, "You look like an angry mime," and there's a glimmer of a smile, but then Vikk flies back in his chair, tilting dangerously, hands pressing over his mouth just after Lachlan makes out the unmistakable shape of, 'Oh no!'

He quickly fits his headset back on.

"What happened?"

"Lachlan, you absolute jag!"

He suddenly notices the fading chat on the monitor with Minecraft open, Vikk's still shocked face on the other monitor.

_'Vikkstar123 was doomed to fall by FlowerKing'_

Lachlan's eyes widen. They stare at the chat for another second, then slowly move over to Vikk. Vikk crosses his arms and pouts. Lachlan is just about keeping it together. He knows if he laughs Vikk will come and kill him as well (or do much, much worse) because god forbid Lachlan ever laugh at his expense.

_'FlowerKing: vikk used to be here  
FlowerKing: then he left ;_;'_

Lachlan catches Vikk's eye, takes a deep breath, accidentally lets a snort sneak out and finally stops battling the hysterical laughter he's been holding back since Vikk almost fell off his chair. Vikk glares at him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you like," he scoffs as Lachlan manages to deadpan 'rip' a few times before succumbing to his own squeaks once more.

_FlowerKing: uhh vikk you can have what's left of your stuff back_

Lachlan bites his lip, tears of mirth clouding his vision as Vikk bangs his fists down on his desk, exclaiming, "I was in the goddamn dungeon, the parkour one, and I was switching my boots and fudging Rob snuck up on me and hit me off the edge and I died of _fall damage_ \- Lachlan, stop laughing you jag!"

Lachlan inhales slowly, gripping the edge of his desk to try and compose himself, but it's no good, he's gotten himself stuck with a case of The Giggles now and he can't do anything about it. He's silent for about three seconds before he looks once more from the chat to Vikk's sulking face and throws himself down onto his desk, face buried in his arms as he snickers and squeaks. His headphones slip sideways and off one ear, but he can just about hear a dangerously quiet, "I'll give you something to laugh about."

"What?" Lachlan peers up over his arms that are wet with tears, just about making out that Vikk isn't in his chair. He watches it spin for a second, confused until he hears Vikk thundering down the hall, anger making him heavy on his feet, and bursting into Lachlan's office. He ignores the younger man's breathless, but casual, "Oh hey, Vikk," and immediately drags him onto the floor and straddles his hips, surprisingly strong for how small his body is. Lachlan being weak with laughter helps him, his headphones being pulled off of his head as he goes down pretty much without a fight. He can't help but giggle, even though he's sure it will make Vikk even madder, and he's proven right when a little frown line appears between the latter's dark eyebrows, but Lachlan isn't worried because they both know How 2 Minecraft is just a game and Vikk would never hurt him. If anything, Lachlan is pretty sure that Vikk is just using this as an excuse to be close to him, so it's all in good spirits. The slightly older man has this need to touch or be touched constantly, so Lachlan has never been lonely tearing up over Bambi again. It's kind of great actually. Definitely endearing, he thinks to himself. He wishes he were more accepting of that part of himself, always letting Vikk to cuddle up to him but never being the one to suggest it. He's tactile but he's shy about it, constantly afraid he'll ask for too much, but he wrenches himself back to the present as he feels Vikk wrestling his arms above his head, trapping them in one hand. Lachlan doesn't want Vikk to get suspicious, so he struggles a little, but there's no hiding his flushed cheeks and bright eyes, his lips bitten red with the attempts to reign in his laughter.

"What are you even going to do, jagstar123?" Lachlan asks, raising his eyebrow and trying to look cool and unaffected but unable to stop the excited grin taking over his face.

Vikk simply smirks down at him and sighs.

"Ah, Little Lachy. So young, so naive-"

"I'm less than a month younger than you!"

"Do not disrespect your elders and betters!" Vikk commands, making Lachlan huff out a tiny laugh against his will, because Vikk really is funny and he's still not over The Giggles. Vikk's eyes get a little warmer, in a way that Lachlan has learned to describe as fond. It makes his tummy scrunch up like it's full of sizzling creepers, ready to blow.

He's distracted from the feeling by an entirely new sensation he hasn't felt in years that makes his eyes widen and his body jolt, gasping and wriggling. Vikk smirks triumphantly as the fingers of his free hand lightly trace Lachlan's ribs where his hand has snuck under the latter's shirt, tickling with a maddeningly soft touch that makes Lachlan try to escape for real.

"V-Vikk," he chokes out as Vikk grins maliciously down at him, fingers daintily circling over one spot at a time.

"Yes Lachlan, how can I help you?"

Lachlan struggles for a moment, Vikk's teasing touch not quite enough to make him laugh, but more than enough to make his chest tighten and his breath hard to catch. It's surprisingly overwhelming, too much to handle on his sensitive torso. He tries to compose himself, but when Vikk quickly slides his fingers down Lachlan's sides, all he can manage is a whine of, " _Vikk!_ "

"I'm sorry Lachlan, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you're trying to say."

He just knows Vikk is taking great pleasure in torturing him, especially when he moves back up again and circles the hollow of his armpit, making Lachlan jerk, bucking his hips up to try and get Vikk off him as he breaths quickly, giggling and squeaking. He sees one of Vikk's eyebrows raise in interest and knows he's in trouble.

"No, Vikk, please-"

He's cut off by his own hysterical laughter, yanking at his arms as Vikk wriggles his fingers into the sensitive spot. Lachlan throws his head back, biting his lip when Vikk teases him, retreating his hand and twiddling his fingers so they're barely skimming the point where armpits turn into ribs. Lachlan snickers, mouth grinning uncontrollably as he takes the bait and suddenly snorts. He looks up at Vikk, who has paused to shake his head at the noise that came out of the blond's mouth, eyes closed, and oh, Lachlan thinks when Vikk's eyes open again, that fondness is back, but it's quickly chased out by Vikk commenting, "My best friend is a warthog."

Lachlan tries to protest, but Vikk quickly buries his fingers back in Lachlan's exposed armpit, making him struggle so much he manages to flip them over so he is pinning down Vikk. Realisation dawns on Vikk's face as Lachlan traps the smaller man's wrists under his knees and pushes up his 'Sidemen' shirt, holding up both of his hands and wiggling his fingers dangerously close to his vulnerable stomach to taunt Vikk as he did for Lachlan. Vikk seems even more effected by this than Lachlan, squirming beneath him, already smiling and shaking his head as he begs, "Nonono, Lachlan please, don't be a jag, please, please."

Lachlan simply lets the smugness seep into his expression as he descends his fingers onto Vikk's skinny torso and fiddles them up one side, the other hand landing random pokes all over his tummy that Vikk has sucked in as much as possible to escape, but still can't save it from Lachlan's devil fingers. Vikk's laughter is shrill and frequently interrupted by short gasps for air, and Lachlan can't help but think _howfuckingadorableisthathessoticklishcantdeal._

"Lahahachlan!" Vikk shrieks, fighting his restraints desperately, "Lahachlan, pleheahease!"

"I'm barely even touching you," Lachlan scoffs, using both hands to spider over the strip of skin just below Vikk's ribs. This seems to release previously unseen strength, the battle cry Vikk screeches accompanied by Lachlan suddenly on his back again, but something feels different. Maybe it's that this time, Vikk's knees are hugging Lachlan's hips a little tighter. Maybe it's that this time, Vikk is hunched over Lachlan's chest, panting into the latter's shirt as he works to regain a steady breathing pattern. Maybe it's that this time _both_ of Vikk's hands are curled around his wrists, leaving Lachlan immobile on the floor with nowhere to look but at Vikk as his body rises and falls with erratic breathing, blowing upwards to cool himself off. Vikk's eyes slowly rise up to Lachlan, who finds himself unable to break contact, being drawn deeper and deeper into chocolate brown. In his peripheral vision, he sees Vikk's Adam's Apple bob as he swallows once, before the blond bites the inside of his cheek out of nervous habit, releasing it with a soft, shaky laugh when he realises how dumb he must have looked that's quiet but still feels too loud for the room. But Vikk is still looking at his face, and there's that fond that Lachlan has seen so many times, every time he's accepted Vikk into his bed after a nightmare and complained about his starfish habits, every time he's made a bad joke that makes Vikk groan and shake his head. Every time they play fight and it ends up in a compromising position.

Like this.

Lachlan waits for Vikk to let him go and ruffle the blond's hair with a, "GG," and scamper back to his own office and just pretend each moment of heated eye contact didn't happen, waits for Vikk to leave him confused and with a jumble of feelings collecting in his stomach. They're harder to push away every time.

_But Vikk isn't running away_

He's swallowing again, and Lachlan breaths in sharply when he feels one Vikk's hands releasing his wrists and shaking slightly as he slowly raises it to Lachlan's cheek. They both breath out. Vikk avoids Lachlan's eyes, his breathing quickening but they snap up to Lachlan's face when he nuzzles into his touch. He sees Vikk bites his own lip, slipping his hand down Lachlan's pale neck to cradle the underside of his jaw. He can feel Vikk breathing faster and faster, and knows if he doesn't do something Vikk will bolt.

"Hey. Hey Vikk, look at me."

Vikk's eyes are fearful as he meets Lachlan's. Lachlan isn't sure but he's fairly certain Vikk is having a panic attack. He doesn't know what to say, so he goes with his instinct.

"You're okay, Vikk, you're absolutely fine, and I want you to just concentrate on your breathing for a minute, okay?"

Vikk nods. Lachlan lifts an arm and gently reaches over Vikk to stroke his back softly, "Just breathe in, and out for me, in and out."

Vikk obeys, his breath shuddering as he tries to get it under control. Lachlan smooths his hand up and down Vikk's back, soothing things murmured into his ear until Vikk is finally breathing normally again. Lachlan smiles at him, using his free hand to pull Vikk into a hug.

"I'm very proud of you," he whispers in Vikk's ear. "Good boy, you're good."

He doesn't realise until he's done it that he's kissed the skin next to Vikk's ear gently, and he freezes, not knowing if he'll scare Vikk again. But the dark haired man is lifting himself up slightly, turning his head out of the hug and looking wistfully at Lachlan's lips. He leans forward a little, then stops himself and sighs. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Hey," Lachlan says softly. Vikk opens his eyes and looks at him. "Go slow. You don't have to do anything you don't-"

Oh _wow_.

Okay, Lachlan definitely wouldn't mind kissing Vikk until the end of eternity because _fuck_ that boy can kiss. Vikk tastes of toothpaste with a hint of chocolate. He must have been secretly snacking in his office. The thought almost makes Lachlan chuckle, but then Vikk nibbles on his lip and a tiny moan falls out instead. He feels himself blushing, skin hot all over, but then that could just be Vikk's general presence. Just then, Vikk's tongue sneaks into his mouth and _fuck_ Lachlan forgot how much he loves kissing. When Vikk pulls away, Lachlan whines, but Vikk immediately attaches his lips to the spot beneath Lachlan's ear, sucking and biting hard enough to make a mark. Lachlan gasps when Vikk nips the lobe of his ear accidentally, and Vikk mumbles, "Sorry," but Lachlan shakes his head frantically and whispers, "Do it again." Vikk smirks (fuck fuck _fuck_ ) and bites teasingly at his ear, licking over it after to sooth it. He kisses the spot beneath his ear where he's left a love bite blooming, before moving back up to Lachlan's lips. Lachlan brings his hand up, gliding over the unbearably soft skin of Vikk's neck and threading into Vikk's hair, noting the way Vikk shivers at the touch to his neck. Lachlan stores the information away in his mind for a rainy day, focusing on the feeling of Vikk's lips on his and his body above him and- oh _fuck_.

Of course Lachlan's hard. Of course he is.

Speaking of scaring Vikk away.

He tries to wriggle himself into a less vulnerable position, somewhere it would be less easy for Vikk to feel what's going on down there, but he moves a little too much one way and Vikk slips. His mouth opens and he stares at Lachlan, who is blushing so much even his ears have gone red, but then he just laughs and crawls back on top of him, kissing him once before whispering, "Run for the hills."

And then he's scrambling up and charging back to his office.

Lachlan just lies there for a moment. He sighs. Then he covers his face, lets out the biggest groan of embarrassment, and heaves himself off of the floor and into his chair. Vikk is back in his seat too, sitting with his fist under his chin as he bats his eyes and taunts, "Well Lachlan, I can't think of a bigger compliment-"

"Shut _up_ , you dick."

Vikk laughs, sitting back in his chair and preening, before relaxing and lifting his thumb to his mouth to bite at the nail.

"All my stuff has despawned, hasn't it?"

"Yes, and it serves you right, you little jag."

"You asked for it!" Vikk points accusingly at Lachlan.

"Why would I _ask_ you to tickle me, it's awful!"

"I disagree. It can be fun in the right circumstances," Vikk says. He gets close to the microphone, "Even sexy."

"Vikk!" Lachlan whines, "You can't do that, you know I'm...just fuck off."

"Oh no Lachlan, enlighten me," Vikk gleefully demands. "What do I know you are?"

And there goes the blush again.

"Come on, I'm very confused," Vikk says with a hand on his heart. When Lachlan refuses to answer, he gets close to the mic again as he murmurs, "Is little Lachy hard?"

"VIKK, stop!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Vikk snickers, holding his hands up in peace.

Lachlan sighs. "You're a right dick, do you know that?"

"There are other parts of me, you know."

Lachlan scoffs in an 'I-can't-even-deal-with-you-right-now' manner and turns back to How 2 Minecraft where he's building on his top floor. He knows Vikk won't bother him now, engrossed in his own game, but he needs to keep talking to him.

"How did you even know I was ticklish? I never told you."

Vikk sniggers. "I can't tell you who told me because if I did then you'd get him back and he's so fucking ticklish I need to protect him."

"It was Rob, wasn't it."

Vikk's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"Don't you remember back in Ireland when he wouldn't get up so Mitch concocted that whole plan to tickle him-"

"Ohh, yeah, yeah, I remember. Went proper mental, didn't he?"

"It was kind of funny," Lachlan giggles, "but I think Mitch went a bit far. Poor thing is terrified to tell Mitch off IRL now in case he decides to tickle him again."

"It's quite cute," Vikk smiles sympathetically. "But let's pray for Rob that he can get over this fear and put Mitch in his place once more."

"Agreed."

Lachlan goes back to his game, but Vikk says, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Lachlan asks, puzzled.

"How did you know I was ticklish?"

Lachlan laughs weakly and scratches the back of his neck. "I didn't, it was kind of like, guessing and hoping. You're fucking sensitive, mate."

"Shut up, you are too!"

"No but like you're near _Rob_ level sensitive, I'm like, level Mitch."

"Oi, don't be so confident, I bet I could turn you into a blubbering mess."

_FlowerKing: hey Lachlan, want to go kill Pete?"_

Lachlan chuckles and looks up at Vikk.

"Alas, The Flower King needs me. I must flee."

Vikk grins at him.

"Murder?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Want to go to Chipotle for dinner? I know it's my night to cook but I'm exhausted."

"Fine, fine. See you in a few hours then."

"Okay, bye Lachy."

Lachlan ends the call. He leans back in his seat for a second, biting his lip, before getting back to work.

But it's not three minutes later that he hears his door open and finds himself with a lap full of Vikk.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And really, Lachlan would be a fucking idiot to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first fic I've written in like three months wowwwww
> 
> Thank you to Justin for letting me ramble about Vikklan for hours while writing this and well done to Vikklan for knocking Larry off the top spot as OTP after two years.
> 
> So long, fair well, auf wiedersehen, goodbye


End file.
